Common appliances are available for deep-frying foods in hot cooking oil and other common appliances are available for air-frying foods in turbulent hot air. But there is to date no appliance that can allow the user to select between deep-frying or air-frying.
There exists the need for an apparatus which allows for either deep-frying foods in hot cooking oil or air-frying foods in turbulent hot air within the same space, to minimize the amount of kitchen counter space occupied, and such may be an object of the invention. There exists the need for an apparatus which allows for either deep-frying foods in hot cooking oil or air-frying foods in turbulent hot air within the same space, to minimize the amount of storage space required, and such may be an object of the invention. There exists the need for an apparatus which allows for either deep-frying foods in hot cooking oil or air-frying foods in turbulent hot air within the same space, merely for convenience, and such may be an object of the invention. Further needs and objects of the invention will become apparent upon a review of the following disclosure of an exemplary embodiment.